Frozen
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Asta is the daughter of an Easterling King and Queen who follow Sauron. When she was left for dead Gandalf found her and asked her to join him in Rivendell to join the fellowship to destroy the ring. Seeing that she is an Easterling is there any way that the other members of the fellowship get past the idea of her being who she is? Boromir/OC Book 1 of Easterling Princess
1. Prologue

Frozen

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Asta is the daughter of an Easterling King and Queen who follow Sauron. When she was left for dead Gandalf found her and asked her to join him in Rivendell to join the fellowship to destroy the ring. Seeing that she is an Easterling is there any way that the other members of the fellowship get past the idea of her being who she is? Boromir/OC Book 1 of Easterling Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Asta.

Authoress Note: I decided to do a rewrite on this fic and it was originally called Easterling Princess and the Fellowship of theRing and I decided that a better title would be better for this fic. I know that I have so many fics going on right now at the moment, but I promise you that I will update them as I go along. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue of Frozen.

**Prologue**

Being left for dead by your own people would be something that anyone would dread no matter who they were. Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, even the races of men… they valued life and they would make sure that they wouldn't leave someone alive behind for dead.

That was what Asta thought of her people when news of the One Ring had come back into the air of where it might be. But sadly she was wrong, her own people not only left her for dead, their own princess, but they also exiled her.

It broke Asta's heart to know that her people decided to leave her out for dead. Not only did it upset her, it lit a fire in her that she never thought that she would ever feel in her life. It made her make the choice that she never thought in all of her years of living that she would change sides.

Asta closed her eyes as she stroked her horse's muzzle taking a breath of the cooling air. Soon she would arrive at her destination, Rivendell. It was all because the one ring had been found and the choice now laid ahead of Middle Earth, it was either to destroy the ring or the ring to fall back into the hands of the very creature that had created it.

To Asta the answer was clear. It was to destroy the ring once and for all. Then everyone could return to normal lives and not fear the darkness that is Sauron.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of the Prologue. Please let me know what you think in a review and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to the first chapter of Frozen. I do apologize for taking so long getting the first chapter out, but I promise you that there was a good reason for it.I'm still healing up from surgery and have been slowly and I mean very slowly writing while I've been healing up. I hope that you guys will like this next part. I'm a bit nervous of rewriting this fic due to how bad the first one was to begin with. I'm hoping that it is better this time. Without further ado chapter one of Frozen.

**Chapter 1**

Astra stopped outside of the gates of Rivendell gripping onto the reigns of her horse, her lips going into a thin line hidden underneath a gold and black veil. She closed her eyes as the gate slowly opened. She knew that this was not going to be a welcome to her since she was an outsider to everyone else. She was part of the corrupt part of the world.

She clicked her tongue softly and her horse began to move through the gates. She felt the wide scared eyes of everyone that was nearby. She knew that she wasn't going to be very welcomed by anyone that was there. She clicked her tongue softly and her horse came to a stop. She slowly got off of her horse and took it's reigns, but stopped when an elf offered to take the reigns from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and allowed the elf to take her horse.

Her gaze slowly went around the open area that was around her. Her hands gripped tightly at her sides as she looked around. She noticed an old man dressed in all grey walking her direction. She knew who he was since he had saved her life from death. She slowly walked over to him a slight limp in her leg from it being broken when she had been left for dead. "Gandalf." She said softly, her voice muffled by her veil she wore.

Gandalf looked at the hazel eyed woman. "You have come just in time for the meeting."

Asta nodded her head softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She admitted to the grey wizard, she knew that this job was going to be hard for her since she was going against everything that she knew.

"Follow me." Gandalf said as he began to walk towards the area where The Council of Elrond was meeting.

She slowly walked with him looking around nervously knowing the stares that she was getting was not a good sign. She took her place next to Gandalf and never removed her veil from her face.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Eac race is bound to this fate… this one doom." Elrond gestured to the pedestal that was in the middle of the room. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Asta watched a small young man walked towards the pedestal that was in front of them. She raised her brow as she watched him place the ring down onto it. _So that is the Ring that rules us all. _She thought to herself as she looked at it with a look of distaste. "The Doom of Man."

A man stood up causing her eyes to slide over to him. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying. Your doom is near at hand." He said walking towards the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Gandalf exchanged a concerned look with Lord Elrond.

His hand reached out towards the ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Lord Elrond stood up quickly. "Boromir!" He barked causing Asta to jump next to Gandalf.

Gandalf got up to his feet patting her shoulder lightly. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Asta looked over at Gandalf with a look of concern. She had heard the Black Speech from Mordor due to the fact that her family was always called upon and the dark dreaded speech was always heard.

"Never before as any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said looking over at the grey wizard.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf said, his voice fairly raspy from the force of the words that he had said earlier. He went back to his seat slowly.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asked as he began to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He stopped pacing looking at the ring.

"You cannot wield it!" A dark haired man said cutting off Boromir's rants. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir hissed out not liking the idea of being interrupted by a lowly man.

A blond haired elf stood up quickly in defense. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned as he looked at the lowly ranger that had stopped him from up and taking the ring.

Asta looked out of the corner of her eyes at Aragorn. _This is Isildur's heir? Really? Who would have thought that he was in the eyes of the people after all this time._

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said softly trying to calm the blond haired elf.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said before going back to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf said looking at the council.

Asta crossed her arms, she knew it was true. She closed her eyes trying to ignore what the ring was trying to tell her. She couldn't do what the ring wanted her to do. She couldn't take it back to Sauron. She gripped the black tunic that she wore. She closed her eyes in pain trying to force the ring's words from her mind. There was no way that she was going to risk her life returning the ring after all he had exiled her. She kept her choice as remaining in exile.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said looking at the group.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf questioned getting up grabbing his ax and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" He yelled, as he strikes the ring. He was thrown back and his ax was shattered.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast it back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said shaking his head not liking the idea.

Asta glared at the man from her seat.

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli jumped up to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir got up to his feet. "And if we fail, then what? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his."

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of and Elf!"

Asta looked down listening to what was happening around her. She closed her eyes shaking her head a little bit.

Frodo stood up onto his feet. "I will take it!" He yelled once catching Asta's sight. "I will take it."

The fight died down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way…" He said softly.

Gandalf closed his eyes before slowly turning to look at the young hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Aragorn got to his feet. "If by my life or death. I can protect you, I will." He bowed before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Asta got up to her feet moving towards Frodo. "And my sword and knowledge." She said bowing her head some.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said looking at Frodo.

"And my ax." Gimli said gruffly.

Boromir walked over to the group that had formed. He looked at the hobbit. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit said jumping up from the bushes and towards the group.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said looking at Sam with an amused look on his face.

Two other hobbits jumped up and into the group. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said with a grin.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said trying to choose the right word.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said looking over at his brother.

Asta shook her head lightly. She looked over at the other hobbit who said he would be taking the ring to Mordor. He had no idea of what he was getting into.

"Ten companions… so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said looking at the group before him.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked in confusion.

Asta rolled her eyes when she had heard him ask that.

"Lord Elrond are you certain to have an Easterling being part of the fellowship?" Legolas asked, glaring at Asta.

"Even this Easterling is a woman." Boromir said adding in to the insults.

Asta felt all eyes on her and she knew of course that they were not going to accept her right away.

"Gandalf knows her. And I do not question him."

Asta glared at Legolas and Boromir. "Sauron had me exiled. I may be an Easterling, but I know what awaits us in Mordor."

Boromir glared at her. "You would. You are the enemy."

"Was the enemy. I would never side with Sauron ever again." She yelled as she removed her veil showing her face. A jagged scar ran across her right cheek and over her eye.

"Everyone this is Princess Asta… of the Easterling people." Gandalf said introducing her. "And she doesn't mean us any harm. She wishes to help."

"If she wishes to help, then she shouldn't even be part of the Fellowship." Boromir said in rage.

Asta began to walk away from the group. She had been alone for a long time and being with nine others was going to be difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Frozen. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have a monthly schedule up and I'm hoping to keep up with it, but it might change a lot… I might not be able to update the fics like I want to. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


End file.
